People with neurogenic bladder disorders like spinal cord injury, spina bifida or multiple sclerosis, and non-neurogenic bladder disorders like obstruction due to prostate enlargement, urethral strictures or post-operative urinary retention, need to be continuously catheterized to empty their urinary bladders. But such continuous catheterization can lead to problems like urinary tract infections (UTI), urethral strictures or male infertility. Intermittent catheterization at regular intervals avoids such negative effects of continuous long term catheterization. Research has shown that intermittent self-catheterization helps reduce urinary tract infections, control urinary leakage (incontinence) and prevent urinary tract damage.
In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need single use catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self-catheterization. Urinary catheters are often lubricated to aid in the insertion into a body cavity, thus making the handling of the catheter difficult and messy. Many catheter packages are now designed with the catheter retained in the package. This allows the user to use the package to manipulate the catheter and avoid the messy and possible unsanitary direct contact with the catheter. For instance, a closed system catheter is a self-contained, sterile, pre-lubricated catheter typically housed within a collection bag which eliminates the need to void the urine into a receptacle or toilet as well as the need to hook up any other kind of bag or container. The closed system is also critical for a sterile intermittent catheter insertion technique whereby the catheter is inserted without human touch. However, manipulating a slippery catheter through a plastic bag can be quite difficult even for someone with excellent dexterity. To aid in the manipulation of the catheter various devices have been conceived to assist in movement of the catheter into and out of its package.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,782,563 to Palmer discloses a package including a bag housing a catheter. The catheter passes through a movement control device retained within a housing at the opening of the bag that allows passage of the catheter out of the bag but resists passage back into the bag. Dispensing of a catheter requires the user to hold the movement control device with one hand while using the other hand to grip the lubricated catheter through the bag, typically by pinching the catheter with the thumb and index finger, and pushing the catheter towards and through the movement control device. The one-way valve function of the movement control device thus aids in dispensing of the catheter. Nevertheless, gripping and pushing of a lubricated catheter through the bag is challenging, particularly so for the elderly and the infirm who are the very people who tend to use urinary catheters.
Accordingly, a substantial need continues to exist for a device capable of facilitating and simplifying dispensing of a sterile closed intermittent urinary catheter.